


Brun down the Afterimage

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Series: Everlong [2]
Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, dreamland - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: Taylor Hawkins快步行走在阳光明媚的街道上，拐进了街角棕色的阴影之中。他在一扇灰色的铁门前停下，抬起了头，门上贴着的牌子用油性马克笔潦草地写着几个大写字母，他眯起眼睛，却还是不能确定自己看清了那个单词。但他知道，这里就是他的目的地。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl
Series: Everlong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856374
Kudos: 1





	Brun down the Afterimage

Taylor Hawkins快步行走在阳光明媚的街道上，拐进了街角棕色的阴影之中。他在一扇灰色的铁门前停下，抬起了头，门上贴着的牌子用油性马克笔潦草地写着几个大写字母，他眯起眼睛，却还是不能确定自己看清了那个单词。但他知道，这里就是他的目的地。

在门的另一边，是一个和门外满是垃圾和呕吐物的小巷完全不同的世界。他进入房间时转身带上了门，屋内的门是实木的，装着做旧的黄铜把手，上面有着不少划痕，就像是一块泛着暗金色微光的磨砂玻璃。房间里没有窗户，只在茶几边上点了一盏橘色的立灯，这点微弱的光足够让木质吧台后面的酒柜变得琳琅满目，Dave Grohl正坐在房间中央的棕色皮沙发上，背对着这位不合时宜的来访者，似乎正在专心致志地看着什么。

红砖墙、威士忌、点唱机。Taylor站在深红色的毛呢小地毯上，穿着裁掉了袖子的T恤，和这个中年雅痞俱乐部似的地方格格不入。但他还是向Dave走了过去。

“你在做什么？”他问。

Dave抬起头望向他，放下了手中带着针头的小瓶子。看上去他刚刚在自己的手臂上纹了一个新的纹身，Taylor看着Dave手臂上那串没有规律的数字，又看了看一脸洋洋得意的Dave，两秒钟后，中年雅痞俱乐部里爆发出两个人响亮的笑声。——那是Taylor的电话号码，二十年前的。在他们第一次见面的时候，Taylor用一只向服务员要来的圆珠笔把它写在了Dave的手臂上。

“这他妈......那时候我写字可真他妈难看。”

“你喝大了，那时候。”

“是啊，搞得一团糟。”

“你急着去解决掉胃里的东西，但我就是一直拉着你聊天。”

“那天晚上你的话可真他妈多，我差点没吐你身上。”

Dave像是收到了来自老师赞许的小孩一样笑起来，一边给边缘尚还发红的纹身抹上药膏，裹上一层保鲜膜，起身收拾东西。

“感谢那支笔！”他喊道，“坐下吧，我去拿些喝的来。”

Dave走进黑暗的吧台后面，点亮了天花板上的吊灯，Taylor这才看清整个房间的全貌，与其说是酒吧，不如说是酒吧后台供员工休息的地方，只是装潢异常豪华。而Dave还是老样子，比起酒吧老板，更像是和酒吧老板相识了几十年的老朋友，但Taylor不确定他真的认识这样一位酒吧老板，也不确定这个世界上真的有这样一间有着豪华休息室的酒吧。

“给，”Dave说着，在Taylor身旁坐下，递给他一罐雪碧，“我可不会再给你任何在我身上呕吐的机会了。”

“我也不会像以前那样喝到连字都写不好了，”Taylor笑着接过那罐冰镇碳酸饮料，“你怎么突然想起来要把那个纹在手上了？”

“怀旧一下。”Dave抿了口饮料，放下铝罐，Taylor注意到他脸上那副开玩笑的神情似乎随着碳酸饮料的气泡的炸裂而迅速消失。他做了个小小的深呼吸，说：“这是个值得纪念的时刻。”

“那时候是很有趣，”Taylor谨慎地评价道，“实话说，我们俩都挺疯的。”

“是啊！这样才好玩嘛。”Dave得意洋洋地笑着说，“不过还是因为有了这串号码，我们才能像今天这样。”

“就算没有，我们也还会再见面的。”

Dave摇了摇头，原本脸上挂着的笑容收敛成一个微妙的弧度，这让Taylor开始不知所措——尽管他似乎明白接下来Dave要说些什么。如果没有这串号码，也许Dave就会投身于当年闹得沸沸扬扬的“冰山计划”，然后因为药物过量而被永远埋葬在梦境之中。但Taylor也并没有说谎，就算没有那串号码，他也会在Dave做出那个愚蠢的选择之前找到他，而不是坐飞机去巴黎给他妈的有钱人提供娱乐和消遣。

“不管怎么说，那都是过去了。”他重新拿起罐装可乐，巧妙地扭转了话题，“真没想到，我竟然已经到了一个会为回忆过去而感到有趣的年龄。”

“时间过得太快了......”

“是啊——我十七岁的时候想玩音乐；二十七岁还是想玩，但更多的是在盘算怎么干完最后一笔就跑路；三十七岁才发现自己已经离不开这样的生活了，四十七......操，我有这么老吗？”

“你今年才......四十二，Dave。”

“那我还有五年去发掘新的人生感悟。”Dave无奈地笑了笑，“不过我好像已经把各种各样的人生都他妈活遍了。”

Taylor愣了一下，不自然地放低了声音：“你可不能这么想，Dave......”

“但这总比死掉要强。”他补充道。

他又开始故作轻松了，Taylor想着，一边用力地做吞咽动作，还把自己的喉咙哽得生疼，嘴里残留着的汽水的甜味也没能让他更好受一点。不过，也许正是因为他总是能在面对这种问题的时候选择“故作轻松”，他才能成为这个正把可乐当廉价啤酒喝的Dave Grohl——他清楚自己有几斤几两，只是Taylor在为他过度担心。

Dave对他露出一个浅浅的微笑：“我们去店里看看吧。”

Taylor默许了。穿过吧台后那扇普通的木门，他们来到一个真正的酒吧。不远处的舞台上，摇滚歌手正声嘶力竭地唱着老鹰乐队的歌曲，酒保们如同工蜂在吧台边忙碌，店内早已人满为患。Dave转身看向Taylor，得意洋洋地笑起来：“看，这就是我们一直想开的那种酒吧。”

Taylor环顾着店内的情况，舞台的上方似乎挂着一面钟，但它的指针是三根粗细不同的吉他弦，几乎凝滞在圆形的表盘之上。就和世界上的所有酒吧一样，店里所有物件似乎都上了一层脏兮兮的油，在昏暗的灯光之中散发着诡异的微光。大部分顾客都已经喝得东倒西歪，或者时不时对着台上的歌手大喊大叫。酒保们面无表情地将酒液从一个容器倒进另一个容器，心里多半在盘算距离下班时间还有多久。

“是啊，这他妈绝对是我见过最烂的地方了。”确认完毕后，Taylor笑着回答道，“这就是我们想要的！”

“一间毫无特点的破酒吧，”Dave继续做着补充，“但它属于我们。”

Taylor看向Dave，他的脸上已再没有笑容。相反地，他盯着眼前的这片混乱时安静的样子使Taylor感到害怕——他知道，这片亲切的混乱是Dave几乎不可能实现的愿望，而这一切对自己来说也是一样。

Taylor已经记不太清楚那个接近永恒的梦境中所发生的事情了，但他们彼此都很清楚这对自己的影响。他们经常一同走在圣莫妮卡阳光明媚的海滩边，一同看见海平面上升起巨大的海啸，逐渐吞噬加州无云的晴空。然后Dave会突然发现自己的腿失去了支撑身体的功能，而身边的Taylor也如同逐渐被黑洞吸引一般离自己越来越远，在变成某个极其微小的小点时陷入静止。而这一切对路上的行人来说，只不过是两个呆站在一起冒冷汗的奇怪男人罢了。根本没有什么海啸，也根本没有神秘的外太空引力要拆散他们，这一切都是他们的幻觉，是坠入梦境后太久而出现的余像效应。

“我们......”Taylor下意识地念叨起这个词语，好像他从来没有真正理解过这个词的含义一样，“这是个梦。你的梦，对吗？”

Dave的脸上重新浮现起满意的微笑——他已经不是刚刚那个已到中年的Dave了，他变回了二十年前那个留着乱糟糟的长卷发、穿着皮夹克的年轻小伙子。他向Taylor伸出手，小臂上裹着的保鲜膜已经不见了，原本固定在其下的墨迹如同一股有生命的液体一般在他的皮肤上流动。他拉起Taylor的手，那团黑青色的小东西顺着他的指尖流向了Taylor，蛇行在Taylor的手臂上，最终停在他的左肩，凝结成一只展翅的鹰。

“是我们的梦。”年轻的Dave笑着回答，他把重音放在了“我们”这个词语上。

Dave已经很久没有当过造梦师了，因为他有了Taylor。但就像二十年前一样，他创造的梦境看上去几乎无可挑剔。Taylor带着少许的疑惑和怀疑望着他，说：“所以......”

“我造这个梦的目的，”Dave放开他的手，没有让他继续说下去，“就是为了我们。”他转身走向吧台的出口，瀑布般的黑发在脑后随着他的步伐摇晃。他穿过一片狼藉的派对人群，所有醉醺醺的顾客似乎都因为他的脚步声而惊醒，并且陷入一种无名的恐慌——那是我的潜意识，Taylor想，看样子Dave要来真的了。长发男孩走到门口旁的卡座边上，朝Taylor招了招手，“过来坐坐吧！”他喊，“这里正好有个空位！”

Taylor完全猜不透Dave的葫芦里卖的到底是什么药，但他还是照做了。在他面对着笑嘻嘻的年轻男孩坐下的那一刹那，整个梦境就开始崩塌，由他潜意识构成的客人和酒保们消失得无影无踪，那个三流摇滚歌手的吉他也摔到了地上，发出一声诡异的闷响。Dave不见了，Taylor下意识地看向吧台后面，那个留着长发和络腮胡，身材微胖的中年Dave正在从柜子里翻找着什么，很快，他从一团黑乎乎的混乱中拖出了一个大红色的塑料油箱。

“你在做什么......？”Taylor站起来想去制止他，却没能走出卡座一步，“这里已经很不稳定了，Dave，再这样下去我们会掉下去的。”Dave扛起其中一个箱子，将那些闪着琥珀色光点的透明液体浇在身边的物件上，“四十二岁，”他在一片甜腻的化工制品气味中说，“你觉得在这个年龄退休会是个好主意吗？或者我们还是要继续干下去？”

他当着Taylor的面掏出了一个打火机，然后点燃周围的一切。滚烫的烈焰冲向四面八方，以难以想象的速度啃噬着这间酒吧里的一切，将整座建筑烧得几乎只剩骨架。但他们就像是有知觉的生灵一般，刻意地避开了Taylor所站的地方。一小条火舌爬上了长发男人的肩膀，并迅速冲向他身上的其他地方，如同一朵金色的百合花在房间中央开放。刺眼的烈焰舔舐着他身边的一切，在物体表面留下焦色的痕迹，他自己却丝毫不受影响。

“你看，T，”他发了话，“我们从那么多光怪陆离的梦里活了下来，我们没有理由死在这里。”

他处变不惊地背着那团足以吞噬一切的怪物，穿过飞散的火星向Taylor所处的冷清角落走来，他每走一步，脚下都会踏碎一团柔软的烈火，那些小小的火苗像是受惊的小动物一般跳向他脚边的空地，匍匐在木地板上抖着自己发光的耳朵。

好，好极了。Taylor看着这一切，看着Dave带着他一贯的自信朝自己走来，向自己伸出手。这就很难不让人想起Pink Floyd了，Taylor在无意识之中露出了笑容，向前一步握住Dave伸来的手。火焰爬到了Dave的手腕便停了下来，但Taylor还是迎面感受到了那股难以估量的热度。“我们会继续干下去的，对吧？”Dave垂下眼睛，将另一手也盖在Taylor的手上，“我们都知道这只是梦而已。”

“当然......”Taylor顿了顿，看向Dave在火光中闪烁着温暖光芒的眼睛，决定将那套关于风险和抉择的说辞抛进脚边的烈火之中，“你说得不错，Dave，我想我们至少还需要个五年才有必要去考虑他妈的狗屁退休。”

Dave笑了起来，他身上的火焰也随着他的情绪波动跟着越发旺盛，他戏谑地调侃道：“那等我们从这里出去以后，你可就没有机会后悔了，T！”

“所以......我看上去有那么顽固吗？”Taylor也同样用笑容回应。

“这就是为什么我选择让Taylor Hawkins当我的伙伴，”Dave牵着Taylor的手，开始向后一步步退去，“来吧，T，是时候把这里烧个精光了！”

你......不，我们已经做到了。Taylor望着Dave，看着他的面庞在不稳定的暖光中闪动，像是一部无声的幻灯片，在上升的烟雾与火尘之中，他似乎又变回了那个穿着皮衣的长发男孩，而Taylor也回到了那个在拉古纳的街边冲洗汽车的中午。嗨，你好啊，他想着，光着脚踩碎地板上被烧成焦炭的木块，跟随着面前这团惊人的热量，一步，两步，像是在酝酿一段笨拙但热烈的舞蹈。他闭上眼睛，等着那股火焰咬上自己的手腕。


End file.
